


every flight begins with a fall

by starlorde



Category: Football RPF, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                    _“Summer will end soon enough, and childhood as well.”_

                                                                                                                      **―[George R.R. Martin](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/346732.George_R_R_Martin),  _[A Game of Thrones](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1466917)_**

 

 

**WILLIAN POV**

 

It was a cold morning. The mountains and the roads were full of snow. In the distance, the sun was appearing shyly. Willian Braztark was shaking over his horse. His father, Thiago, in front of him, was not. The boy admired the man like no one. Sometimes, he could be tough with Willian and his brothers, even rude, but he was always there to them, teaching how to be brave and how to be an honour man.

‘’Lord Braztark, it's here.’’ He heard Sir Scolari say. They all stopped. Behind Willian, there was his brother Marcelo and his brother Julio. ‘’it’s gonna be okay. The man is a deserter. You just have to look when he does. He’ll know if you doesn’t. Julio said to Willian, and younger one does look.

He saw every second, and he didn’t even blinked.

He saw when his father raised his sword to the man. ‘’Last words?’’ Lord Braztark said. ‘’My… My lord I saw them, I saw!!! I swear! You may kill me, and I understand why. I broke the law, I ran away from the Night’s watch. I know. I deserve to die. But my lord, please you have to believe me.’’ The man was looking in Thiago’s eyes now. ‘’I saw them. I saw the White Referees Walkers’’

If his father believed in the man's words, Willian will never know.  Lord Braztark lowered the sword once, twice, three times, '' _don’t forget to look, don’t forget to look. If you want to be a lord one day, you have to see this''_   Willian was preparing himself. ‘’In the name of Zlatan of the House Ibratheon, the First of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Thiago of the House Braztark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die.’’ And then he cut the man's head. Blood was rolling on his cheeks. 

Willian wasn’t shaking anymore.

‘’You did well.’’ Julio said to Willian who was still staring at the man’s head. Willian nodded. Marcelo was smiling at him.

The sun has gone.

Lord Braztark came to Willian's side. Serious and straight. ‘’You understand why I did it?’’ He asked.

‘’Jon said he was a deserter.’’ Willian was looking to nowhere while panting his horse. Lord Braztark put his hands on Willian’s chin and lifted it.

‘’But do you understand why I had to kill him?’’

The boy looked at the older man's eyes. ‘’Our way is the old way?‘’

Thiago half smiled and then he became serious again. ‘’The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.’’ Willian nodded.

The older man left his chin and was about to go when Willian asked. ‘’Is it true he saw the White Referees Walkers?’’

‘’The White Referees Walkers have been gone for thousands of years.‘’

‘’So he was lying.’’

Lord Braztark looked at his eyes. ‘’A madman sees what he sees.’’

They were in the middle of the road when Willian heard something. He got off his horse and walked hearing the sound. Marcelo and Julio heard too because they followed him.

‘’Are they wolves?’’ The younger boy asked.

‘’I think they are more like direwolves’’ Lord Braztark said.

‘’Father, there’s six of them, and you have 6 children. It’s perfect.’’ Willian was smiling. The wolves were little and he didn't mind they are direwolves, he just wanted some company.

‘’I don’t think this is a good idea…’’

‘’Father, please.’’

Marcelo was already picking up two of them and giving two to Julio. ‘’Fine, but you’ll take care of them.’’

                                                                                                                                             

**THIAGO POV**

 

The gates opened when they arrive at the castle. Neymar was expecting them outside. He smiled when he saw them and hugged the boys while Thiago hugged his others sons, Oscar, David and Bernard.

Neymar came to him and kissed him quickly. ‘’I'm still mad at you.’’ He said. ‘’Willian is too young for this yet.’’

‘’David and Oscar already had their times, just like Marcelo and Julio.’’

‘’I still think he’s too young Thi.’’

They were staring at each other when Sir Scolari came at them.

‘’My lords, sorry to interrupt, but we just received a letter from King’s Landing, and is for you Lord Thiago’’ He gave the letter to Thiago who was now scared of what is it about.

And he was right on being scared. He read the letter and then he looked at Neymar. He loves the younger man so much. Thiago didn't know what love was, but then he found Neymar and now he knows.

‘’What is it about?’’

Thiago sighed. ‘’He won't be a boy forever Ney.’’ He looked around everything’s possible, the castle, the gates, the stables, the towers, the trees, the heaven. He looked in he’s lovers eyes.

‘’And winter is coming. ‘’

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_''The pull on my flesh was just to strong_

_Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs_

_Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie_

_Cause when I opened my body I breathe alive''_

_**Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons**_

 

**THIAGO POV**

 

_’'Lord Lewandowski died Thi, he fucking died! He was the Hand of the king and now he is dead. They say he was old and that’s why he died, but I don’t believe it._

_Y_ _ou know that nobody dies in natural causes in here. Is not that I’m sad because he died. I’m not._

_I hated the man just like every one else, but now I need a new Hand and you are my friend, so I’m coming to Winterfell._

_Pack your bags, and your sons too, one of them can marry one of mine and bla bla bla._

_See you soon, Hand of the king.''_

**_Zlatan Ibratheon_ **

 

The words were like knives on his throat. Thiago knew that be the Hand of the king is the second best thing to be in these days, the first one is be the king. He is just so accustomed with Winterfell and with the cold winds. With the sun that only appears a few times a day and never warms anything. With his sons playing with the other kids or fighting between them. David the one who only cares about swords and with bow and arrow. Oscar the one who cares about his hair and marry. Marcelo just want be a good lord. Willian wants to be good at something. Julio wants to be like his father. And Bernard just want to play with the wolves. 

‘’So you’ll go to King’s Landing.’’ Neymar seemed sad.

‘’Lord Lewandowski died’’

‘’I don’t care about him. Rafinha told me he is an abusive man. He deserved that.’’ He looked in Thiago’s eyes. ‘’I care about you’’

Thiago put his hands on Neymar’s waist and pulled him closer to him. There are no spaces between them. Neymar looked so young. Like the first time they met. It was not love at the first sight. No, but they get used to. And when they realized, love was everything.

‘’I love you.’’ Thiago said. And he meant it. He kissed the younger man’s lips, the younger man’s neck and soon they weren’t cold anymore.

Lord Braztark will miss Neymar.

 

**DAVID POV**

 

 

When his father told him he was leaving to King’s Landing with him and Oscar, he smiled and nodded.

He never went to the capitol, and there he could finally have someone to teach him how to use swords and arrows. But Neymar, his other father, and his brothers aren't coming too, and this is a little sad.

It passed weeks and the wolves were now bigger. People were scared of them. Karla Kick is his wolf. She’s very stubborn.

They all were having dinner when Sir Scolari came screaming ‘’They're here!!! The king!!! Every one of them, come on!’’ They stayed in front of the castle, with the guards. Karla Kick in his side. Lord Thiago and Lord Neymar in front of everyone. First came the guards, and then, the carriage arrived, with more guards behind. The first one to get out off the carriage was The King. He smiled when he saw Lord Thiago and his family.

‘’Thi, my old friend.’’ They hugged.

‘’My king, you’re old now’’

‘’I can say the same for you.’’ He looked to all the six children behind him.‘’All growing up, right?’’

Nobody answered, because Mario Germannister, the dwarf, got out off the carriage, he has blond hair, and people say that he’s good with jokes, but he still a dwarf. Right after him, there is Toni, the king’s child who was looking to Oscar with desire. Oscar just smiled. _So innocent_. David thought. Then, Manuel Germannister, the king’s king got out off the carriage, with his blond hair and with a smile that everyone knows that is fake.

‘’Thiago Braztark, I heard a lot about you.’’ He said. And the wolves growled.

David almost growled too, but he remembered that it is not a thing that he should do in front of the king.

Thomas Germannister, who was under a horse, looked curious to the creatures. 

They were at dinner again. His fathers were eating and smiling at one table with the adults and the king. Marcelo and Julio were talking and joking with their wolves. Fuleco and Zakumi. Willian and Bernard were on the other table, with Toni who was talking about how amazing is live in King’s Landing and how amazing is know that when your father dies, the Iron Throne will be yours. Their wolves Footix and Pille were sleeping on the ground. Oscar is at David’s side, looking at Toni.

‘’He’s pretty, isn’t he?’’ He asked at his little brother. David just looked at him and said nothing. He doesn’t care about who is pretty or who is not. In the end, the only thing that will matter is that if you’re strong or weak.

 

 **JULIO POV**  

 

Julio was outside the castle. He was still thinking about everything that he thought before. The Night’s Watch. He wanted to go, he need to go, because otherwise, what will he be? Marcelo will be the Lord of Winterfell, not him. He’s a bastard. At least, at the Night’s Watch he can see the wall and save something. _The night’s watch_. He said to no one but to himself. 

‘’I've always wanted to see the wall.’’ Someone said behind him.

‘’You're Mario Germannister, the Manuel’s brother? The shorter man looked at the ground.

‘’My greatest accomplishment.’’ Then, he looked at Julio. ‘’And you you're Thiago Braztark’s bastard, aren't you?’’

Julio looked at him with angry in his eyes and was just leaving when the dwarf spoke again.

‘’Did I offend you? Sorry.’’ Julio looked at the shorter man again. ‘’You are the bastard though.’’

‘’Lord Thiago Braztark is my father.’’

‘’And Lord Neymar is not your father, making you the bastard.’’

Julio fell on the ground and closed his eyes.

‘’Let me give you some advice, bastard.’’ Mario Germannister started. ‘’Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.’’

He was almost enter to inside the castle when Julio spoke. ‘’What the hell do you know about being a bastard?’’

The dwarf half smiled. ‘’All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know that two men can't have children, a baby cannot born from a man, okay, but we can use our imagination, right?  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just need help. that's all. sorry.  
> english is not my first language so...  
> It will get better, I promise
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
